


Hands Off, Captain

by bucky77



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Coming In Pants, Crying, Fluff, Hands Free Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex in a TARDIS, TARDIS - Freeform, The Doctor is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky77/pseuds/bucky77
Summary: “Hands off, Captain,” he groaned casually. Jack growled and bucked his hips again, throwing himself onto his back when it provided little relief. He ran his hands over his face and let out a shaky breath.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Hands Off, Captain

Jack lay on the bed, wearing nothing but his underwear, which were stretched around the aching bulge between his legs. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head back against the pillow.

“Look at me,” said the Doctor. Jack forced his eyes open and propped himself up on his elbows, looking at the figure leaning against the other end of the bed. His white shirt was unbuttoned at the top, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His brown pinstriped trousers were unzipped and pulled down just far enough to reveal the length he was running his fingers over. So slowly. 

Jack felt a shiver run up his spine and he gritted his teeth, squeezing his hands in a vain attempt to stop them wandering. The Doctor moaned as his fingers brushed the sensitive spot under the head of his cock and Jack threw his head back again. 

“Fuck, Doctor,” he groaned in frustration, bucking his hips slightly at a desperate attempt at some kind of friction. The Doctor chuckled at him before shutting his eyes and leaning his head back, gripping his cock tighter and picking up the pace. He let out a moan that made Jack’s length twitch in his pants. He was just about to take advantage of the fact the Doctor’s eyes were shut to give himself some kind of relief when he heard him talk.

“Hands off, Captain,” he groaned casually. Jack growled and bucked his hips again, throwing himself onto his back when it provided little relief. He ran his hands over his face and let out a shaky breath. He could feel his balls aching and the head of his cock was beginning to hurt. He felt the bed ripple as it dipped beside him and the Doctor pulled his hands from his face. He leant down and pressed his lips to Jack’s, who returned the kiss desperately. 

Jack felt a hand come to rest on his chest, trailing down to his navel agonisingly slowly. The sensation overwhelmed Jack, who stopped being able to concentrate on the kiss. The Doctor moved his mouth to his jaw, his earlobe, his neck, and all the while his hand travelled lower. Jack held his breath as the Doctor’s hand moved to the side and trailed down to the inside of his thigh. Jack let out a defeated sob as he realised the Doctor wasn’t going to touch him.

He decided he couldn’t take the teasing anymore and shifted his weight to free his hand. Before he could touch himself, the Doctor grabbed his wrists, shoving both his hands onto the bed over his head and straddling him in one fluid movement. Jack could feel the Doctor’s length against his own and mindlessly thrust up into it, making both of them groan. The Doctor pressed more of his weight onto Jack’s hips. Jack tried desperately to buck his hips again but he couldn’t move under the weight. He could feel his arms begin to shake in desperation as he glared up at the Doctor hovering above him.

The Doctor didn’t say a word as he removed one hand from Jack’s wrists and reached between them. Without so much as brushing against Jack, he took his own length in his hand and starting to pump it in his fist at a leisurely pace. Jack could feel a pressure building slowly in the pit of his stomach as he tilted his head to watch the Doctor’s hand.

The Doctor sped up his movements and Jack could feel his breathing pick up against his cheek. His hips involuntarily bucked, but were still pinned under the Doctor’s hips. Jack watched as a shiny bead of pre-cum formed at the tip of the Doctor’s cock, and became hyper aware of the wetness he felt against the fabric covering his own length. The drop fell downwards, and Jack felt his breath hitch as he felt it land on his skin. He felt all the muscles in his abdomen contract suddenly and he grunted urgently. 

He felt the Doctor’s thighs tense up on the outside of his hips, and his rhythm became more and more erratic. Jack saw his stomach tense up and groaned as he watched the Doctor begin to come undone. The pressure in Jack’s groin ached, and he was sure that if the Doctor so much breathed on his crotch he’d be finished. A few strokes later, the Doctor moaned and shuddered, as he spilled himself onto Jack’s stomach. He thrust his hips slightly as he stroked himself through his climax, and that was enough.

Jack felt something snap inside him and he tried to tug his hands free of the Doctor’s grip, which was surprisingly still stronger than his. His legs shook as his orgasm wracked him, and white stars flew behind his eyes. He felt his cock twitch as a warm liquid spilled over his sensitive head, making him shudder. He yelled out a strained curse as the aftershocks make his stomach tremble. He couldn’t stop his eyes filling with tears, and let out an exhausted sob as his entire body tingled. His muscles felt more tired than they’d ever been and his arms shook as the Doctor finally released his wrists. 

He barely noticed the Doctor lift his weight off his hips and sit next to him, and could tell he was talking but didn’t bother listening to what he was saying. He felt a hand run gently through his hair and he leant into the feeling, finally forcing his eyes open.

“Jack, are you okay?” The Doctor’s concerned face came into focus above him and he laughed, shakily wiping tears from his cheeks. He nodded weakly and went to sit up, his arms struggling to support his weight. 

“Oh… my God,” he chuckled, disbelieving. He had no idea it was possible to feel that good, and for Jack, that was saying something.

“Are you okay?” The Doctor repeated worriedly, running a hand over his back. Jack grabbed him by the lapel and pulled him in for another eager kiss. Is was by no means graceful, but Jack hoped it got his message across. He kissed him until he had to pull away for air, and they rested their foreheads together, panting heavily. 

“You’re amazing,” Jack mumbled, eliciting a laugh from the Doctor.

“You scared the crap outta me,” he replied.

“I cried,” Jack pointed out, shocked. “I actually cried.” The couple looked into each other’s eyes again, tearing themselves apart, and burst into laughter. Jack wiped the remaining tears from his face and went to stand up, but quickly realised his legs were still far too shaky to support his weight. 

“I’ve got it,” the Doctor said, sliding off his own side of the bed and disappearing into the bathroom. Jack let his weight flop back onto the bed, letting out a contented sigh. He heard the Doctor come back in, but made no effort to move as he heard the footsteps approach him. 

“Hips,” the Doctor said, grabbing his boxers by the waistband and tugging them down, Jack raising his hips to help him. He lifted his head and grinned down at the Doctor as he cleaned him up, pressing a tender kiss to his lips when he was done. 

“I love you,” Jack told him, heart warming at the cheesy grin that spread over the Doctor’s face at his words.

“Quite right, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
